


Made With Love

by Valerie_at_Apt3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Knitting as a Love Language, Le Petit Prince References, M/M, Sweater Curse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie_at_Apt3/pseuds/Valerie_at_Apt3
Summary: Kiyoomi learned to knit from his grandmother.He learned about curses from his siblings.He learned about warmth from Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnottyRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottyRoses/gifts).



> Claire asked for knitting headcanons and this happened.
> 
> It's easy to blame superstitions for our failed relationships, but uh, as someone who's succumbed to the sweater curse on three separate occasions, there might be some truth to it?
> 
> Luckily these two don't have to worry about any of that. <3

Kiyoomi learned to knit from his grandmother.

It was a tradition he and his older siblings were forced to participate in for as long as he could remember. Whenever his family visited his grandparents for a long weekend, at least a portion of their trip would be devoted to the practice of this skill, all three Sakusa children sitting around their obaa-chan, each working on their own little craft.

She’d help them review the basics when they sat down, would encourage them along the way as they made progress, and only if they reeeeeally needed help and had failed to untangle knots on their own would she step in to offer a hand.

“You’ll never learn how to do it on your own if I’m always fixing it for you,” she would say.

Kiyoomi learned to knit scarves, hats, mittens, socks, but by far his favorite was sweaters.

His very first sweater was a MESS, to put it kindly. Misshapen, asymmetrical, made up of several shades of green that were /just/ noticeable because he accidentally ran out of wool not once but twice... but he finished it. It had given him so much trouble, but he would not be defeated by this project and he saw it through to the end.

His older sister scrunched up her nose when she saw it and his older brother just laughed and said it wouldn’t even fit the family cat, but his grandmother smiled kindly and congratulated him on finishing his first sweater.

“Your next one is going to be even better,” she told him. “And one day, you’ll be able to give them away as gifts.”

“Just make sure you don’t give any to your girlfriend whenever you get one, Kiyo-chan,” his sister warned seriously.

“Yeah, you’ll doom your relationship instantly,” his brother added ominously.

Kiyoomi looked between his siblings with confusion clearly etched across his face. “Why though?”

His grandmother’s chuckle broke through the gloomy tension that had taken over the room.

“It’s just a silly old wives’ tale, Kiyoomi. Supposedly, if you give a hand-knit sweater to your lover, you’re cursed to have them break up with you,” she explained.

Kiyoomi balked at the idea. He looked down at his lousy first attempt and thought of the many hours he’d spent on it, swearing up a storm and turning his curls into a furious cloud atop his head from repeatedly running his fingers through it in exasperation. So much time and effort and patience, and it wasn’t even good.

If he ever decided to gift a sweater to his future sweetheart, it would obviously take even more attention and care — all for them to spurn his affections?! No, he would NOT be risking himself, even if he didn’t believe in silly superstitions.

Before he could respond, his grandmother gently took the sweater from his hands to better inspect it.

“Whoever you decide to knit anything for will love it, Kiyoomi. It’s the time and effort that you put into creating and tending to something that makes it so valuable. Anyone you love will know that and cherish it,” she assured him.

For a moment, Kiyoomi was reminded of the book he’d read the last term in his French class. A story about a little prince and his rose and the beautiful friendship he was able to share with a fox who taught him many lessons. “It’s the time you have wasted on your rose that makes your rose so important,” Kiyoomi remembered.

His reflections were abruptly interrupted by his grandmother setting the sweater down with a loud “Well. We can unravel this memorable first attempt and start your second after lunch.”

~

Over a decade later, Kiyoomi had perfected his sweaters, socks, scarves, hats, mittens, and more. He’d knitted for his siblings, his parents, his cousin, his teammates, his sensei, his neighbors, and especially his obaa-chan. But there was one person who’d not yet been graced with the privilege of a Sakusa Kiyoomi handmade original — a fact that Kiyoomi was regularly made to suffer for, if the whining and moaning were anything to go by.

“Omi-Omi, but whyyyyyyyyyyy?,” his boyfriend cried, head in Kiyoomi’s lap and arms wrapped petulantly around his waist.

“Atsumu, we’ve talked about this,” Kiyoomi answered, unimpressed as he finished up the blanket he was knitting for his newest niece.

“But you don’t even believe in any of that nonsense,” Atsumu replied in exasperation. He glared up at Kiyoomi, thick dark brows bunched up to match the near-comical downturn of his mouth. _Cute,_ Kiyoomi couldn’t help but think.

“Don’t be such a baby,” he playfully chastised, setting aside his knitting needles and the yellow blanket before bending over to place a soft kiss on Atsumu’s forehead.

“I promise you one day I’ll make you something. Whatever you want. But it’ll have to wait,” he assured his partner. At this promise and the gentle affection, Atsumu softened and leaned up to press his lips against the other man’s. They reveled in the warmth of the moment and each other’s company before pulling apart and smiling at each other.

Just as Kiyoomi was allowing himself to get lost in the melted honey gaze below, Atsumu flashed him a mischievous smile.

“Actually Omi, I have a surprise for ya.”

Kiyoomi’s brow furrowed slightly before he repeated, “... a surprise?”

“Yeah, I’d actually thought about waiting until our next anniversary, but now seems like a pretty good moment.”

Before Kiyoomi could inquire further, Atsumu quickly rolled off his lap and pushed himself entirely off their couch.

“Stay right there, I’ll be right back,” he tossed over his shoulder before disappearing into their bedroom.

Kiyoomi continued to stare at the door frame his boyfriend had passed through, waiting in a perplexed silence for thirty seconds before Atsumu returned, both hands behind his back.

“Okay,” he started, “don’t get mad.”

“Not the most confidence-inducing way to start, love, but keep going,” Kiyoomi muttered. Atsumu smiled sheepishly in response.

“Right, right. So, uh... ya know how you gave my ma a whole winter set for Christmas? Well, I actually told her about the sweater curse and I asked her if she could teach me? Just the basics!! I can’t do anything fancy yet, definitely no sweaters... but, I did manage to finish something I was proud of so, uh...”

Trailing off, Atsumu brought his right hand out from behind his back and handed Kiyoomi a small parcel wrapped in brown paper and silver ribbon. Kiyoomi stared at it for a moment, realization gradually creeping in as he slowly extended his hand to take the gift from Atsumu and undid the ribbon.

Inside was a simple, forest green scarf. Nothing fancy, as Atsumu had said, rows a little uneven, some little mistakes that could be spotted even by an untrained eye... but it was so perfect. It was so WARM.

Kiyoomi looked back up and locked eyes with his boyfriend who was watching him in nervous anticipation, arms crossed in front of his chest to hide the slight tremble of his hands.

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi whispered, staring back with glittering eyes.

“D-,” Atsumu started before clearing his throat, “Do ya like it? I... I know you had yer reasons, but I just wanted ya to know that no curse could stop me from loving ya. We’re better than that. We’re definitely stronger than that. And just like this scarf, I wanna keep ya warm forever, Omi.”

At his words, Kiyoomi felt his chest tighten, an almost painful burst of affection taking over him and rendering him as breathless as the moment had left him speechless.

Without breaking eye contact, he felt his mouth quirk up in a small smile that slowly stretched across his face and wrapped the scarf around himself. Atsumu finally seemed to relax at this and he extended his hands to pull Kiyoomi up.

“So... you do like it then?,” he asked while lowering his eyes to stare at Kiyoomi’s lips before looking him in the eyes again.

“You must have spent so much time on this, Atsumu. Those ten fingers you take such good care of must have been sore,” Kiyoomi responded, his own eyes turning glassy, still beaming.

“Thank you,” he finally said, leaning into place a brief kiss on Atsumu’s mouth. “I love it,” he continued, chuckling softly and kissing Atsumu again, a matching smile now pressed against his own. “You were right. I was being silly. And I want to keep you warm forever too.”

Kiyoomi wrapped the scarf around both of their necks, tears finally rolling down flushed cheeks before Atsumu brushed them away with his thumbs. They shared another sweet smile, and as Kiyoomi leaned in to kiss Atsumu once more, he whispered, “I’m so happy you’re mine. Wait 'til you see what I make for you.”


End file.
